The Sword of Destiny
, Tulips What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: Too Pool for School Oi! I remember seein' a pool of water out in the Jungle somewhere. The color was different than the sea... Any of yous care to help me find it again? ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Clean out the stone. Tap the Sword in the Stone to clean. : 00:10:00 Blimey, that's a sword, innit? I wonder where it came from. It don't look like anythin' I've seen before... TASK COMPLETE! “Where do you see a movie with a pool? A dive-in theater.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Sword Search I reckon we should go see the Blacksmith and find out a bit more about this sword! Who's could it be? ☐ Visit the Blacksmith! Tap the Blacksmith to harvest. (2x) 2 to skip There's nothin' like that at the Blacksmith! Ya' reckon it could be somethin' special? TASK COMPLETE! “What's the similarity between a blacksmith and a counterfeiter? They're into forgery.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Pump, Pump It Up! Blimey, there's an old man's reflection in the water! He looks like a Wizard! He's tellin' me that I am destined to remove the sword from the stone! It's the only way to protect everyone on the Island! But I must find the missin' pieces first! I reckon the only way we're gonna' get rid of all this water is to find some sort of pump thingy. Help me find it. It m ☐ Help Tad search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Pick up the Water Pump! Tap the Water Pump to collect. : 01:00:00 See, I told you! It was just around the corner! Maybe this is my destiny! TASK COMPLETE! “What kind of card always wins against water? The pump card.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: My Lady Pumps Oi! Let's use this water pump thingy to get rid of the water! The Wizard says it's the only way to protect me and him! I hope he's still here when the water is gone! ☐ Use the Water Pump to remove all the water! Tap the Sword in the Stone to upgrade. : 02:00:00 Sir Wizard, are you still there? Why should I do next? TASK COMPLETE! “The sign on the Wizard's parking space says "Violators will be toad".” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Where's Wand-o? The Wizard says I need to find his wand. It's not too big but still wondrous! It will ignite the power of the sword! Let's get on the Airship and look for it! ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship to find the Wizard's Wand! Tap the Air Ship to explore the island! : 2 There it is! Help me pick it up! It's not that big but it he says it get's the job done! TASK COMPLETE! “Always protect your wand!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Wizard Words He told me the magic spell. Let's give it a go! Ic bebode ati!!! ☐ Use the Wizard's Wand! Tap the Sword in the Stone to upgrade. : 02:00:00 Blimey, it worked! I can't believe it! What do I need next, Wizard? TASK COMPLETE! “Magician's assistants are highly sawed after...” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Donned Glove To hold the sword, the Wizard says, one must wear the special gloves of the gallant Knight! If they fit me, then I will know for sure that this is my destiny! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Put on the Mesh Gloves! Tap the Mesh Gloves to collect. : 01:00:00 Blimey, they fit! They fit so proper! I can't believe the old man Wizard was right! This is my destiny! TASK COMPLETE! “If the glove do fit, you must commit.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Time to Tell Oi! The time has come to touch the sword! It's a bit nerve-racking, innit? I am glad you are here with me! ☐ Grab the Sword! Tap the Sword in the Stone to upgrade. : 04:00:00 What a rush! I feel the power! I am ready to take on anyone! TASK COMPLETE! “With great power comes great electricity bills...” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Pyrite On! The Wizard says the time has not come yet but will be here very soon. He says when the time is right, I must tell everyone who I really am! Until then, we need to disguise the sword in the stone. Let's build it up to make it seem like a beautiful museum kind of place. No one will know what is truly here except me and you! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Collect the Pyrite! Tap the Pyrite to collect. : 01:00:00 Bugger, this is really shiny! The Wizard says this is perfect! TASK COMPLETE! “Pyrite, shine bright!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Future Protection Plan Let's finish buildin' this up so no one expects what is really here! I can keep it a secret...can ya'? ☐ Use the Pyrite! Tap the Sword in the Stone to complete. : 06:00:00 It is my destiny to protect my friends on this Island! I have to tell them who I really am soon! TASK COMPLETE! “Was is Tad's destiny to be on this Island in the first place?” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Fresh Flowers Let's plant a few Tulips to bring out the natural colors of the season. ☐ Put down some Tulips. Purchase Tulips from the Market under Decorations. (2x) 2 to skip We've had a celebration, and prepared for summer. I think that we've done quite well for ourselves, overall. TASK COMPLETE! “The dog days of summer won't roll over us.” REWARD : 100 : 25 |Swords_Needed=13 |Swords_Earned=0 |Gold_Earned=0 |Depends On Quest=Achilles' Entrance |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Quest_Date=2013-May-10 |Version=2.2.3-2013.10.18 }} 1. There is no Air Ship in the Apple version of Shipwrecked. Explore the Jungle instead.